bleach_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Signature
These guidelines are guidelines you must follow in order to make your signature attack or Custom Form for your Race viable for use in battle. Signature Attacks can be found here, and Ultimate Attacks can be found here. Custom Forms can be found here. Types of Signatures There are several types of Signature Attacks. Signature Attacks are attacks individualized to your character and can be fully customized. The following are types of signature attacks you can create. Regeneration of any kind as a Pro or Con is prohibited. Custom Attacks follow the same rules as Signature Attacks with slightly modified rules. If it's not listed backtrack to the Signature Regulations and follow those. * Signature Attack: This is the attack that your character is known for. This attack can have a maximum of 3 Pros and 3 Cons. You may only own 2 Signature Attacks. * Ultimate Attack: This is the attack that can floor an entire battlefield. This attack can have a maximum of 3 Pros and 2 Cons (excluding any Stat Increases). You may only own 1 Ultimate Attack. * Racial Transformation: This is a transformation earned through leveling up and can be layered with your races second transformation for added effects. * Team Signature Attacks: This is an attack performed by a group of allies if all are present within the battle. If the maximum number of people in the battle is 4 the maximum number of characters that can perform a Team Signature Attack is 3. This has up to 7 Pro effects and 7 Con effects on the attack itself. When this attack is used, all of the other participants other than the initiator of the attack skip their respective turn. Regulations Please follow these guidelines when creating your Signature Skills. There are two forms of Signatures: Offensive and Passive. When designing a Signature Attack or Racial Transformation, contact an Administrator for their consent before you use the attack as the attack must be approved. The attack must have an equal number of negative effects as it has positive effects (Pros and Cons). Once the attack has been approved, move it to your character's page. Under any/all circumstances, the following signature benefits are forbidden: * A Pro or Con that increases any Stat or Multiplier above 50% with one Pro alone. * A Pro or Con that makes you "Invincible" or "Unkillable" in terms of combat in this system. This includes making multiple skills to use in succession in order to achieve this. * A Pro or Con that prevents your character from perishing in combat unless it is a Counter Attack Skill that can be activated when you would perish. * A Pro or Con that gives you EXP, Yen, or any other benefits outside of combat. * A Pro or Con that allows you to repeatedly make copies of yourself, attacks, or copies the skills of other users. * A Pro or Con that gives you Legendary Status or Boosts similar to one of the Legendary Categories. * A Signature Skill is is the same as another user's Signature Skill. Seriously, there's plenty of ideas out there. Signature/Ultimate Attacks Signature Attacks are attacks unique to your character, and may apply certain effect to your enemy/enemy team when it hits/misses. You can have up to two signature attacks. The more efficient a signature attack's effects are, the more potent their cons are. Some common applicable negative effects are: * Takes one turn to charge. * 50% chance to stun the user. * Doubles fatigue usage. * Negative effects applied to the enemy have a chance of being applied to you. * etc... Signature attacks may also have negative effects that are separate from this list, but they must be within reason, and judged by and administrator, or another user with rights to do so. Effects can be applied whether the attack hits or misses, and it can or can not be applied to more than one enemy. Some common positive effects are: * Inflicts stun. * Inflicts bleed. * Subtracts a certain amount of damage or speed. * Negating certain effects. * Turning certain positive effects into negative effects. * Deals more damage. Signature attacks may also have positive effects that are separate from this list, but they must be within reason, and judged by and administrator, or another user with rights to do so.